


Moncafe Collection

by ReeLeeV



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cafe AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: A series of oneshots done in the Cafe AU with our dear MONSTA X boys. Each is named after a drink served by them in their White Day event they did. All of these oneshots are completely unrelated to each other unless otherwise stated in the chapter itself. Enjoy everyone! All of this is extremely fluffy!!





	1. Shownmer Peach (Showki)

Son Hyunwoo is a shy person, and can sometimes come off as a big, tough guy who’s a bit of a robot. He knows this, and doesn’t mind it for the most part. Those who bother to get to know him soon find out that this first impression couldn’t be further from the truth. Sure, he tends to be more on the stoic side when it comes to expressing how he feels, and granted he does have pretty broad shoulders. But, there’s a fluffy, teddy bear-like side to him that most don’t bother to get to know.

However, that all changed the day he found Yoo Kihyun, or rather, Kihyun found him.

 

“Hyunwoo-ya!” Hoseok’s voice pulls Hyunwoo out of his thoughts. He glances up silently, pausing in his wiping down of the counter to give the younger his fullest attention. “What’s up with you? I’ve been trying to get your attention for the past few minutes…” Hoseok says, giving him an apprehensive look. “If you’re not feeling okay, I’m sure Hongsik-hyung would be willing to give you the rest of the day off.” Hyunwoo shakes his head, glancing over at their manager to make sure he didn’t hear. Luckily, he’s speaking with Minhyuk, and that could take a while.

“I’m fine,” he tells Hoseok, who only gives him a look of disbelief. 

“I’ve noticed that pink-haired guy who always requests you hasn’t been in yet,” Hoseok comments, watching for some sort of reaction. Hyunwoo gives him exactly what he wants with a slight tightening of his shoulders, and he can’t help but smirk knowingly. “I know how you feel, my Hyungwonnie hasn’t been in here yet either.” He leans forward on the counter with a sigh, pouting at the door. 

“Kihyun and I aren’t—“

“You might as well be,” Hoseok interrupts, already knowing what the older was going to say. “I’ve seen you two flirt for a week now, you should take the next step and make it official.” The bell above the door suddenly rings, signifying the entrance of another customer. Hoseok’s face breaks out into a smile, and he immediately straightens up. Hyunwoo notes the change in posture, Hoseok seeming as if he’s almost selling himself to whoever is approaching the counter.

“I was beginning to worry you weren’t coming today,” Hoseok says. Hyunwoo mentally nods, knowing without even looking up that it’s Hyungwon.

“Yeah, things have been a bit hectic today,” an unexpected voice replies, causing a blush to run up Hyunwoo’s tan cheeks, “or else we would have been by sooner.” Hyunwoo glances up, his heart jumping at the sight of Kihyun smiling at him from across the counter, his deeply-set dimples sinking oh-so adorably into his cheeks. Hoseok leans forward with yet another pout.

“Hyungwon-ah,” he says in a slightly whining tone. Hyunwoo glances up finally to excuse himself, but pauses upon seeing Kihyun standing beside Hyungwon. Kihyun chuckles at this, finding the barista’s obvious surprise at his presence extremely cute. 

“I’ll see you later, Kihyun-hyung,” Hyungwon says after a moment, grasping Hoseok’s hand and leading him away from the other two. Hoseok’s pout brightens up into an expectant grin as he follows the taller towards an open table off to the side. Kihyun steps closer to the cash register, watching the blush that begins to creep onto Hyunwoo’s cheeks. He feels his own smile grow at the sight.

“Would you like your usual?” Hyunwoo asks after a long silence, his voice coming out much more quiet and deep than intended. Kihyun nods, his smile faltering slightly.

“Hyunwoo-hyung,” Kihyun begins as he leans onto the counter. He stops for a moment, his eyes landing on the barista’s broad shoulders and muscles bulging against his white uniform shirt. He sucks in a breath through his teeth as he refocuses, his eyes making their way back up to his face. 

“Hyung,” he tries again, “I’ve been coming to this café for a while, and you always seem to like seeing me. You even complimented when I dyed my hair,” he adds as he absentmindedly plays with his own hair, “so, this makes me wonder if you like me. But, when I try to give you an opportunity to ask me out, you close yourself off.” He hesitates a moment, forcing a lighthearted chuckle, “I’m close to asking you out myself, just so this flirtatious back and forth would stop.”

Hyunwoo doesn’t know what to say. Heat rushes up to the tips of his ears, not quite believing what he’s hearing. Usually, people don’t come out and speak so bluntly with him. People typically take his shyness the wrong way and assume he has no interest in them. This shorter male is the first to actually speak with him about this. This shameless bringing-up of the topic intrigues Hyunwoo, and he finds an easy smile coming to him. 

At the growing grin, Kihyun can’t help but chuckle lightly, this time it being genuine. Silence once again laces between the two, and they both find themselves smiling at the other contentedly. 

“So,” Kihyun goes on after a while, “how about it? I can come by and get you whenever you get off of work. We could go get some dinner, or go to a movie?” Hyunwoo finds himself nodding before he even thinks about it, the answer coming to him almost naturally.

“He’s actually off in twenty minutes,” Minhyuk says, popping up behind Hyunwoo with a sunny smile. He slides the order over to the shorter. Kihyun hums in acknowledgment as he takes the cup, shooting Hyunwoo a smirk as he walks off. 

The two spend the remaining time exchanging flirtatious glances with each other, earning many suggestive “oohs” from Minhyuk whenever he notices. They leave the café after Hyunwoo finishes his shift, walking down the sidewalk. Kihyun grasps onto the older’s hand tightly, and begins to swing their arms playfully. Hyunwoo loves this motion, unable to hold back his chuckle. 

He finds himself imagining every day after work ending like this, and silently promising to make this wish come to fruition.


	2. Sundae Grattae (Changki

Jooheon, Changkyun, and Minhyuk sit in the coffee shop, the older two smiling expectantly as they wait for their waiter to approach.

“You have to make it cute,” Minhyuk reminds him. Changkyun puffs out a steadying breath, blinking up at the ceiling with a frown on his face. Why did he agree to such a punishment? Well, he could answer that pretty easily. He rarely ever lost at rock-paper-scissors, so he didn’t really give it much thought only minutes before when they decided on it. Now he very much regretted it. Now all he wants to do is hide under the table in the fetal position as embarrassment begins to creep inside his mind at what he’s about to do.

Their short, pink-haired waiter approaches the table, a classic business smile set upon his face. His dimples make Changkyun blush suddenly, and he absolutely hates it. The crush he’s begun to develop on the waiter certainly isn’t helping matters, which is probably why Minhyuk and Jooheon had so eagerly suggested the penalty in the first place. Panic begins to clog up his throat as the aproned young man leans forward to gather up the dishes on the table.

“Did you guys want anything else?” he asks them. The others begin to shake their heads, murmuring their thanks. They glance over at the youngest sitting across from them, clearly having to suppress their laughter. Changkyun begins to mentally list all the ways he’s going to get back at them later for this.

“E-Excuse me sir,” Changkyun says, earning a curious glance. He holds up a pair of finger hearts with his hands, his nerves freezing his face in a stone-like expression. He manages a small nod as he mutters, “Thank you.” He drops his hands, giving a small grin to him. The waiter’s smile falters a moment, as if he’s unsure of what this customer could’ve been trying at with the gesture, and chuckles out a “you’re welcome” before walking away. 

 

Kihyun walks to the kitchen with the dirty dishes, fighting hard the urge to laugh at the ridiculous sight he’d just witnessed. He sets mugs and plates in the sink, chuckling lowly to himself. Hyungwon shoots him a questioning glance as he goes to wash all that’s been piling up in the sink from the day.

“Something happen, hyung?” he asks. Kihyun shakes his head, waving off the question before moving to return to the front counter.

“Probably that cute trio of men that’s been coming to the café for the past month,” Hoseok says, popping up behind Hyungwon and wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist. He nuzzles into the taller’s neck, breathing in deeply his scent.

“We’re in the kitchen, hyung,” Kihyun nags jokingly, setting his hands on his hips.

“Am I wrong?” Hoseok persists, separating himself from Hyungwon after placing a soft kiss on his neck. 

“One of them just flashed me a couple of hearts with his fingers,” Kihyun explains, pressing a hand to the back of his neck. He feels somewhat embarrassed retelling the story, but he does so anyway at Hyungwon’s silent yet demanding gaze. The two laugh at the story, Hoseok shaking his head. “He probably just lost a bet or something,” Kihyun concludes as he tries again to leave the kitchen, but Hoseok stops him.

“If you ask me,” he begins, but Kihyun interrupts.

“Which no one did,” the younger points out, earning a snort of amusement from Hyungwon.

“If you ask me,” Hoseok continues as if the interruption didn’t just occur, “that brunette likes you. He requests your services even when he comes in alone, nowadays. You should make a move.” Kihyun can’t help but roll his eyes at the older.

“Hyung,” he says, “I think that’s a bit of a stretch…”

“I hate saying this,” Hyungwon says without looking up from the sink, “but I think hyung is right. That brunette always asks about you, always stares at you whenever you serve him. Even I can see that he’s got a crush on you.” Kihyun stares at the pair for a moment, wondering if they could be right. 

“Why do you hate saying that I’m right?” Hoseok asks, a pout forming on his lips as he glances over at Hyungwon.

“Because it inflates your ego,” Hyungwon answers bluntly, causing Kihyun to burst out in laughter.

“Yah!” Hoseok says, playfully swatting at the younger’s arm. “I’m still your hyung!” Kihyun takes this momentary distraction as an opportunity to slip out of the kitchen, returning to a line of customers waiting to pay. He glances around distractedly, seeing if the trio had left yet, and is glad to see the youngest being left behind at the table by his giggling friends to pay. Kihyun watches as he stands up with the ticket in hand and walks over to the counter, unable to deny his quickening heart.

 

“That wasn’t cute,” Jooheon complains, shaking his head disappointedly. Minhyuk picks up a napkin, gesturing for Jooheon to turn his head to the side as he wipes at the chocolate on his bottom lip. Changkyun can only puff out another breath in response, trying hard not to cringe at himself. He rubs his face with his hands, making sure his face isn’t too hot from what he had just been forced to do. 

“As punishment,” Minhyuk begins, earning an incredulous look from the youngest, “you have to pay the bill. We’ll wait outside for you.” Minhyuk then grasps tightly onto Jooheon’s hand, leading him outside. Jooheon laughs at Changkyun’s look of dismay, shooting him a pair of cute finger hearts complete with a high-pitched cry of love. 

Changkyun shakes his head, picking up the ticket on the table and heading to the cash register. He has to fight the embarrassed groan at finding the pink-haired waiter working punching out the transactions. As his turn comes up to pay, the waiter from before flashes him a smirk as he takes the ticket and begins to put in the items listed.

“My name is Kihyun, by the way,” the waiter introduces himself as he works, surprising Changkyun. “I’ve noticed you’ve become a bit of a regular, so I figured I’d introduce myself.”

“I’m Changkyun,” Changkyun says shyly, giving a slight bow of his head. The sudden sheepishness makes Kihyun inwardly giggle, thinking it incredibly cute. Kihyun waits for the receipt to print out, and, without thinking, writes his phone number down on Changkyun’s copy.

“If you ever want to see me outside of this place, without the apron, give me a call,” he tells him. Changkyun begins to blush, his eyes widening in surprise at his straightforwardness. Kihyun can only manage to shoot him a quick wink, his insides curling in on themselves in embarrassment. 

“Okay,” Changkyun murmurs after a long silence, “I’ll do that.” He then flashes a small smile to Kihyun, causing him to laugh relievedly that he didn’t just insult the young man somehow. 

Kihyun watches as the brunette turns and leaves the café, excited at having for once taken Hoseok’s advice. Maybe later on Kihyun would make some ramyeon for dinner in thanks.


End file.
